


This Was Knot On The Brochure

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, the werewolf stuff was one thing. Super smell, getting hairy once a month, glowing eyes, but this? Scott, seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Knot On The Brochure

"Okay, the werewolf stuff was one thing. Super smell, getting hairy once a month, glowing eyes, but this? Scott, seriously?"

Scott smiles a little sheepishly and shifts his weight on the bed. “It’s never happened before! I didn’t know it was going to happen now, I’m sorry…”

Danny blows out a breath and rolls his eyes. He scoots up the bed a little bit and settles his shoulders more comfortably on the pillow. “Do you have more lube?”

Scott’s brows knit together uncertainly but he nods. “Danny, you’re sure you want…?”

"I’m sure. Try everything once, right?" He smiles up at Scott and Scott beams, nose scrunching a little before he bends and kisses Danny firmly on the mouth.

"You’re amazing."

Danny shrugs. “I try.” He wiggles his hips a little bit and bites his lip when Scott shifts deeper inside him. The pressure of his knot doesn’t let him get in much farther but they’ll fix that soon.

Scott sits up on his knees and drizzles more lube around Danny’s hole, working it inside him with shallow little thrusts of his hips until his flesh starts to give and he can push in the slightest bit more. “Okay?”

"Whew, that’s big. I’m okay though. Keep going." Scott nods and reaches down, pressing gently at Danny’s hole with lubed fingers until he can work in one beside the length of his cock. It’s slow going but after about five minutes of careful stretching, Danny squirms and raises his hips. "I’m ready, Scott, c’mon, I’m ready now."

Scott nods and drops down onto his elbows to kiss Danny, their lips pressing wetly together as their hips shift and push together clumsily.

Danny gasps against Scott’s mouth when his knot slips past the first ring of muscle and inside him. “Shh, s’okay. I got you.” He hums and sighs, slowly relaxing until he’s pliant under Scott and it’s no trouble at all for him to start slowly moving.

They kiss as Scott rocks his hips, rolling their bodies together so that the head of his cock presses against Danny’s prostate and Danny’s cock is trapped between their stomachs.

It’s slow and gentle and perfect and when Danny comes he breathes Scott’s name into his shoulder and shudders until Scott tips over the edge with him.

They pant softly against each other and when Scott opens his eyes Danny is smiling up at him, looking sated and very pleased. “I don’t know how long it lasts,” Scott says softly, uncertain, but Danny just shrugs.

"Doesn’t matter. This is nice."

Scott smiles and lays his head on Danny’s chest with a sigh. “Yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read or reblog this guy [right here](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/75737615202/scott-danny-knotting).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
